Total Drama Vacation:Adventures In Mexico
by Pearl27
Summary: All 22 campers are back with 4 new campers from America. Together they have the most amazing and totally awesome adventure in Viva Mexico! Chapters 13-20 are up.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Vacation: Adventures In Mexico

A New Summer Camp

All 22 campers are back with 4 new campers from America. Chris's sister Madison requests a trip to Mexico to visit her friends but when a number of robberies are committed by a criminal and his gang of gangsters and Madison's best friend Maria is about to lose her business , it's up to the 26 campers to work together and save Maria's business and others as well.

Madison was waiting on the dock with Chef Hatchet. She's one year younger than Chris, has dark hair and likes to water ski. She's also nicer than Chris but can be mean like him sometimes. She gave Gwen a prize of 10,000 for being second place and puts it to good use by inviting the gang to a 2 weeks vacation in Hawaii. Madison was playing her violin when she heard the boat coming in filled with rocking music.

"It looks like Chris and the campers are back with a party in tow."

"How come I couldn't go?!" shouted Chef

"I wanted assistance to get everything ready for their return."

"Good point. Chris would just be lazy and won't help at all."

Everyone was coming off with smiles on their faces as a sign of good sun and fun. Some friendships have been formed: Harold and Ezekiel, Noah and Cody, Owen and Justin and Eva, Bridgette and Courtney for Eva accomplished her anger management classes with success that she grew friendlier.

Heather also got nicer a little and became friends with Beth, Lidnsay, Katie and Sadie.

"Hawaii was totally awesome!" yelled Geoff

"The waves were absolutely perfect for surfing." said Bridgette

"And the music was awesome." said Trent

"Gwen, that was the best idea of a vacation before coming back."

"Thanks Duncan."

They high- fived as everyone was on the dock.

"I liked the limbo best dude. Who knew dancing under a pole was fun!"

"I have to agree with you Cody. It was 100 fun." said Noah

"Want some ice cream Harold? I saved in the fridge."

"No thanks Ezekiel. I'm digesting that coconut cake. It was good. "

"Whoo-Hoo! The parties were awesome!"

"You said it Owen." said Justin

DJ and Tyler were helping Heather and the girls carry their shopping bags full of clothes, souvenirs and bikinis. Tyler had gotten stronger and mastered volleyball.

"Man, you guys shopped till you dropped!" exclaimed DJ

"I know! Shopping in Hawaii is so much fun you just can't stop."

"I know what you mean Lidnsay. I just love shopping for new stuff!" cried Sadie

"Oh my gosh. Me too!" said Katie

The trio hugged each other while Heather and Beth were coming on the dock discussing about the sites. Eva came along and helped Tyler with some of the bags.

"You shouldn't strain yourself but it does help with strength."

"No worries Eva. I feel great."

Soon everyone was assembled on the dock with Chris wearing a straw hat on his head and blue sunglasses.

"Welcome everyone. How was your vacation?"

"It was so awesome Madison! I was even a volcano goddess for a day!" exclaimed Izzy

"I'm just glad the islanders didn't sacrificed you to the volcano." said Courtney

"Not to mention the landscape was beautiful."

"You're right Beth and the flowers too." said Heather smiling a pleasant smile

"You guys had your fun while I could do was work!"

"Stop complaining Chef. You looked like you had fun with the painting."

"Say, there's something wrong with this picture. Aren't we supposed to be at Camp Wawanakwa?" asked Leshawna

Chris took off his sunglasses and examined the place. It was a summer camp with a luxurious atmosphere.

"Wait a second, where are we?"

"Well big brother, you and the campers saw the last of Camp Wawanakwa. While you were gone, Chef and I built a new summer camp with help from my best constructors."

All the campers shouted out with glee and joy for no more of that nasty, old place of danger, badly kept washrooms and infested cabins with bugs. Chris just stood shocked for a while then fainted on the spot so Chef had to help him. Everyone rushed to see the new camp and it was such an eyesore.

The summer camp was so beautiful that anyone could cry with happiness. Everything was sparkling clean, hotel like buildings for campers to stay and they were lots of facilities: Sports Center, Gymnasium, Library, Spa with a hot tub and a swimming pool. Everyone was in awe and stared with glittering eyes.

"It's amazing!" cried Justin

"It's like a dream I had once!" exclaimed Heather

"This is gonna be one sweet summer vacation! We got place at the big table baby!" shouted Ezekiel

"Amen brother!" cried Leshawna and high-fived him

"Before we commence our summer vacation, let's have a moment of silence and think about Camp Wawanaka."

"Gwen's right. I'll say some words." said Trent and he began "Camp Wawanaka wasn't a hotel but we loved and lost but discovered things that we thought we could never do. We shall miss it."

"Word. To Camp Wawanaka." said Cody

Everyone announced the name and took a good breath of fresh air.

"Are we good?" asked Gwen

"Yeah." said everyone

"Good. Now let's do this thing!" shouted Geoff

Everyone was absolutely ready for a glorious summer. Madison gave everyone the sleeping arrangements. Boys get the left and girls get the right. Everyone rushed to the buildings while Madison went to check on Chris. He regained conscious and spoke to his sister.

"Why Madison?! Why?!"

Chris shouted with tears in his eyes.

"It would be a nice change of scenery. Besides, you put those 16 year old teenagers into dangerous challenges and you didn't care what would happen to then. Plus, I got a contract from the Man so I can run this summer camp. So, in your face!"

She did a victory dance and kept chanting 'in your face' while Chris was looking sour.

"Wow, your sister's good."

"Shut up Chef!"

"And I got a special surprise for everyone tomorrow. I got 4 new campers from America to join the camp."

"As in the U.S.A? The land of the Home and The Brave?"

"That's right Chef. They'll be coming in tomorrow at 9:00am Eastern Time."

"Fine. I'll go along with your plan. Let's hope this camp will be awesome."

"Thank you Chris."

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Four New Teens Joining The Gang

The next morning Madison announced on the PA system for the campers to get dressed, eat breakfast and report to the dock. Everyone was present and accounted for.

"Good Morning everyone."

"Morning Madison. I totally love your outfit."

"Thanks Lidnsay. I called you all here because you guys are gonna have new teens joining with you from America."

Everyone gasped. New teens from the U.S.A? This was crazy. They heard a boat coming in.

"Our first new camper is here."

A girl with dark hair wearing black pants, light blue top and light blue slippers to match her top. She was parasailing above then performed a spin, did a back flip and made a perfect landing. Two men helped carrying her two piece sea green luggage and backpack.

"Our Gymnast: Marina!"

"Hi Madison. Hey Chris! How are you doing?"

"We're fine and welcome to your new summer home!"

"Awesome! I'm up for some fun and if you guys have tournaments here, just quit because I'm in it to win it!"

"I like this girl already. How you doing girlfriend? I'm Leshawna."

"And I'm Bridgette."

"Nice to meet you."

The three friends shook hands and hugged.

"Nice landing by the way. I'm Tyler."

"Thanks and nice to meet you too."

She high-fived him. Everyone had the feeling these new campers couldn't be so bad.

Another ship was coming in with a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes wearing dark sunglasses on his head, dark green pants, blue shirt and black and white sneakers. He was a master DJ and was on fire scratching those disks like crazy. He packed his stuff in his two piece black luggage.

"Our Master Disc Jockey: Mark!"

"What's up everyone? How y'all doing?"

"Hey dude. Wicked stuff and welcome to your summer camp."

"Sweet!"

"This dude rocks! I'm Geoff."

"Hey dude, nice to meet you."

"Wow, had those sunglasses with you all the time?" asked Duncan

"Anywhere I go! It's all good!"

"You got skills! I'm Ezekiel."

" Hey dude."

"Those guys are getting along in their musical hip-hop world." said Noah

A third boat was coming in with another guy. He had red hair, hazel eyes and was wearing yellow pants, blue shirt and blue sneakers to match. He had his art supplies, backpack and two piece blue luggage.

"Our Artisan: Jason!"

"Good morning. I'm happy to be here."

"Welcome to your new summer camp."

"Yes! I knew this was gonna be fun!"

"You must like art a lot. You're really loaded with paints and pencils." said Gwen

"Yeah. It's my favorite hobby. Most people are into keeping up with the trends and that junk. No offense to anyone."

"None taken." said Heather, Lidnsay, Katie and Sadie

"It's cool dude. I'm DJ."

"How's it going? I'm Owen."

"Nice to meet you guys."

The final ship was coming in with a girl. She had blonde hair and wearing a pink shirt, shiny purple jeans and pink slippers to match. She was listening to a pop song on her MP3 player and dancing with such skill. She realized she was here so she turned it off and picked up her two piece luggage.

"And last but not least: Chloe, our Dancer Girl!"

"Hey everybody. It's great to be here."

"Nice dancing. Welcome to your new summer home."

"Oh my gosh! Your outfit is soooo cool and flashy!" exclaimed Lidnsay

"Thanks. I always like travelling to see new places so I pick up clothes along the way and wear them my way."

"That's cool. I'm Beth."

"Nice to meet you."

"Now we have 26 campers. I encourage everyone to get along with each other."

"Don't forget to have a catfight!"

"Chris!"

"Just kidding. Take a pill!"

"Carry on with the day everyone!"

End Of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Making New Friends And Forming Rivals

Everyone left the dock and went to the campground. The new teens were absolutely loving the summer camp and the gang helped them with the sleeping arrangements. At the boys' side, Jason and Mark were packing their stuff.

"I wonder, where I should stuff my music?" asked Mark

"Under your bed." said Duncan with a snicker and a evil smile

"Fine by me."

He pushed a button and everything fit under his bed perfectly and went off to the Sports Center. Duncan was shocked but snapped out of it and went to the pool. On the girls' side, Marina and Chloe got everything packed and looked around the facilities. Marina was admiring the gym and saw Gwen looking at a green twirling ribbon with such interest.

"You're interested in rhythmic gymnastics?"

Gwen snapped out of it and hid it behind blushing.

"Uh….. Maybe."

"It's okay. Rhythmic Gymnastics is my favorite. You feel like a ballerina twirling about the floor gracefully and everyone looks with such awe that you are the belle of the ball."

"Wow. Maybe, you can teach me?"

"Sure! It takes practice but it really pays in the end."

Meanwhile at the pool, Chloe and Lidnsay were relaxing on the chairs and were talking about Chloe's trip to The Bahamas.

"The beaches are really awesome?"

"Totally. When you see the sunset right on the horizon, the colors in the sky are dazzling. It's so beautiful and so romantic."

"Wow! I just gotta make a trip there someday."

Jason was by the Spa sketching the palm trees when Trent noticed as he going to the pool.

"Hey Jason, what'cha sketching ?"

"The palm trees. They are very life-like and not made of plastic at all."

"Wow, your sketching pretty cool. Gwen does some sketching from time to time."

"No wonder she liked my art supplies. She does has creativity and very smart."

"Not to mention incredible to look at…."

"Excuse me?"

Trent noticed he thought out loud and daydreaming out loud as well and was blushing.

"Not that looks don't matter. She's pretty cool."

"If she is your girlfriend or you're both started dating, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks man. Wanna go by the pool?"

"Yeah!"

At the Sports Center, Tyler and Geoff were playing basketball against Eva and DJ. Mark came in and noticed the action and acted as an announcer.

"Good morning fans. Mark here with an extreme match of basketball here. It's the Jock and the Party Dude against the Female Jock and the Brick House Dude! The Jock steals the ball and is attempting to shoot but the Brick House Dude blocks the shot and passes to the Female Jock and scores!"

"Nice announcer acting dude!"

"Thanks Geoff. I was also here to play basketball when I saw the match and couldn't resist."

"I'll substitute for you while you go in the game."

"Thanks dude."

"Good morning fans. I'm DJ. Mark and Eva go up against Tyler and Geoff in a double team basketball match. Both teams are giving their all working together by using cool tricks and fancy moves. The game is now tied. Who could win this?"

Eva stole the ball and passed to Mark who dodged Geoff and Tyler's double stealing attack and scored.

"And Eva and Mark won the match and the crowd goes wild"

DJ imitates the crowd cheering as Eva and Mark high-fived each other and the group took a breather to drink some water and eat. Duncan was listening nearby and was starting to get jealous.

End Of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Cool Friendships But Hot Jealousy

The rest of the group was checking out the library. Noah and Cody were at the science and technology section while Owen was at the section about the history of food such as cheese.

"How delicious!"

"No one eats at the library Owen."

"I'm not eating Courtney . I'm reading this: '**THE HISTORY OF CHEESE'**."

She was going to say something but decided not to and went to the fiction section. Bridgette, Izzy and Leshawna were at the animal section.

"Wow these dolphins are so beautiful!"

"I love these spider beauties! Especially this venomous tarantula! Wanna see Leshawna?"

"Izzy! Get that thing away from me! You know I hate spiders!"

"Okay, sheesh! Take a chill pill."

"I will. I'll just stick to reading these exotic birds."

Katie and Sadie were reading about butterflies while Harold and Ezekiel were reading about horses.

"What I wouldn't give to ride this beauty of a stallion!"

"You and me both brother."

"Katie look! These Monarch butterflies are so pretty!"

"Wow! How beautiful!"

Gwen and Marina were looking up on Shakespeare books.

"You like reading Shakespeare?"

"Yes. I like reading his novels and the watching the plays. Of course, it's kinda lame right?"

"No. I personally like them especially 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"'Romeo and Juliet' is my favorite next to 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

They picked out the two exact books they liked and began reading. Heather and Beth were relaxing at the Spa wearing mud masks and cucumber slices to help with the eyes while Justin was taking a snooze on a chair.

"Wow! This feels great." said Heather

"And so relaxing."

Trent and Jason were at the pool by at the snack shack drinking some smoothies while Duncan was floating on the surface water.

"Well this is my kind of vacation."

"Gang way!"

Mark, Tyler, Geoff and DJ were preparing for a foursome cannonball.

"On three guys!"

"1…."

"2…."

"3!"

"Ultra Team Cannonball!"

They made a great jump and dived like speeding jets.

"Uh-Oh!" said Jason and Trent in unison

They ran for cover in the bushes.

"Duncan, dude! Run for it!"

"Why?"

He looked up and saw the reason why.

"Oh snap!"

The team made a mighty splash that knocked Duncan out of the water and right into a palm tree.

"Ohhh! That had to hurt." said Trent

The guys rose from the water. They were having fun and laughed with satisfaction and high-fived together.

"That was awesome Mark! How did you come up with that idea?"

"When I was in Florida, my cousin taught me."

Eva was catching up to them.

"Trent, Jason! You guys okay?"

"We're fine. So is Duncan but you wouldn't want to disturb him."

"Point taken."

Eva sat by the shack and ate some sandwiches. Duncan came out of the bushes and watched the guys in the pool. His jealousy of Mark was rising higher.

"So he's a cool disc jockey and makes perfect cannonballs. Big deal!"

End Of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

A Night Of Horror And Comedy

All the campers were by the pool as Trent was playing his guitar. Everyone was snacking on marshmallows and sticky buns.

"Ya gotta admit, it was a great day." said Marina

"Totally." said Harold

"This starry sky night reminds me of a scary story when me and my girls went camping in the woods." said Chloe

Trent stopped playing and had a look of interest.

"Really? You should tell it."

"You really wanna hear it?"

"I love scary stories! Tell it, tell it!" exclaimed Izzy

"I don't know, it's pretty scary and you could get nightmares so bad, you'll wet your bed."

"Maybe it would be best that she should not tell the story." said DJ because he didn't like anything with horror in it.

Duncan scoffed like there was nothing to be scared of.

"Sweetheart, I've heard a lot of horror stories. Just tell it."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"You didn't warn us." said Cody

"I told you not to say that. One dark and starlit night, 10 teenagers were camping out in the woods. The fire was blazing red but was soon dying out because the wind was blowing out fierce with a cold chill so one guy went out deep in the woods where it was pitch black in darkness. Everyone else went to their sleeping bags, everything was peaceful until they heard their pal screaming like a little girl. They rushed into the woods and all they could find was his shoe!"

The guys were starting to get scared and the girls as well. Even Duncan was starting to get a little frightened while Izzy was getting excited.

"They called out for their pal but no response. They decided to spilt up into three teams but that was a big mistake. The first team was walking through the woods with caution when they heard a crack of something. One dude went to see where it came from when it attacked from behind! All that could be heard was screams of terror and the sound of a blade sniping away. The second team heard the sounds and ran for their lives when all of a sudden, trees were falling behind them and the thing soared up into the air like the Great Bald Eagle and attacked them with the blade. The screams of terror roared throughout the forest. The last team was getting pretty worried for they were the only ones left. They soon heard a crack in the bushes and saw something soaring through the night sky. One dude panicked and ran off in a flash leaving his buddy and girlfriend behind. They soon heard him screaming 'NOOOOOO!' and they ran off as fast as their legs could carry them. The chopping down of the trees and the sniping blade were roaring closer and closer."

Everyone was 100% scared now while Izzy was getting excited and excited every minute.

"They kept on running and didn't stop for breath. The boy told the girl to keep running while he decided to handle the situation."

"That guy was absolutely nuts to do that!"

"You bet he was Owen. He stood tall and strong ready to take on the killer with the bloody blade. The battle commenced between them, the guy knew karate and dodged every fling of the blade then pulled off his strongest move by karate chopping the biggest tree in the forest which fell right on the killer with the bloody blade. You thought that know everything was safe?"

Everyone nodded their heads hoping that was the end.

"No it wasn't! The killer might had been killed but his soul rested inside the blade covered with blood. It rose up and droved itself right into the boy and stabbed him right in the back!"

Everyone let a scream while Izzy whooped with enthusiasm.

"The girl was waiting by her bike waiting for the guy to come back but all she saw was the Ghost Blade!"

Everyone was holding on to one another at the sound of the name while Izzy was getting extremely enthusiastic. It was getting horrifying by the minute.

"She pedaled off at such a speed that she burned rubber as she left the woods behind to get back to civilization.

"Well that girl was really a big chicken to just run off like that." said Leshawna

"She was the only survivor of that experience but the Ghost Blade still lives on. It would attack any camper right from behind. And that is the end of the story."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief while Izzy clapped her hand looking impressed.

"Whoo-Hoo! That was an awesome story!"

"I gotta admit," said Gwen with a smile, "that was pretty good."

"Thanks."

"I'm just glad it's over, that was the scariest story I had ever heard." said DJ

"Well I enjoyed the 'screams of terror' part and 'The Ghost Blade!'." said Mark

"For one thing, there is no such as a Ghost Blade." said Courtney

"Yeah you're right," said Harold. "Or are you?!" He drew out a knife covered in red which was actually ketchup.

Duncan got scared and hid behind Courtney. Harold laughed an evil chuckle then everyone started laughing. Duncan calmed and thought it was a funny prank so he started laughing too. Everyone was smiling and enjoying the fun.

End Of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Vacation: Mexican Style!

Five days have passed so far at the summer camp. Jason, Mark, Marina and Chloe are getting along pretty well in the group. Jason became Gwen and Trent's best friend because of his love for art and always keeping things secret. Gwen and Marina are pretty tight for their always by the gymnasium practicing gymnastics together and Gwen is becoming a pro.

Chloe is best friends with most of the girls and Mark is pretty tight with DJ, Tlyer, Geoff and Eva but still gets on Duncan's side of jealousy. One day, Madison got a letter from a friend in Mexico.

"Dear Madison,

Things are going great here in Mexico. I was wondering if you would like to come visit. You can bring your older brother, the staff and all the campers at the summer camp, it's my treat for everyone.

Your Friend, Maria."

Madison thought it was a great idea and wrote back to her in e-mail and told Chris and Chef about the idea.

"All right! Finally, I can go on vacation!" exclaimed Chef

"Sounds pretty good to me. Let's do it!"

Around 6:00 pm, Madison made her announcement on the PA system that everyone is going to Mexico on Saturday. The campers were totally ready to go off on an another vacation.

Little do they know, it's the start of their adventure!

Keep on reading readers! Things are going to get to the awesome parts!

End Of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving In Mexico

Everyone travelled by plane and finally arrived in Mexico. It was large and beautiful and 100% awesome. The group got all their stuff and met up with Madison's best friend Maria. She was the same age and height as Madison but different complexion and had longer dark hair which was made into a ponytail.

"Maria! Mi amiga!"

"Madison! Hola amiga!"

They hugged each and they their friendship handshake which was very weird to the campers.

"Hey Maria," said Chris "You remember me right?"

"Oh Si. I wouldn't forget you Chris. Bienvenidos!"

"And I Chef Hatchet!"

"Of course, I've seen the show. You really don't get paid much do you?"

"Ya think?"

"And these are the campers?"

"Yep.. That's them all right." said Madison

"Nice to meet you all. No one has to tell me their names for I have watch 'Total Drama Island' and Madison told me about the four new campers from Estados Unidos."

"What did she say?" asked Geoff

"It means 'Untited States Of America.' I learned Spanish while I was on a trip to Spain." said Chloe

"That's great Chloe. We're gonna someone who came be our translator while we're here."

"No worries Bridgette."

"All right everyone let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us but we'll make some side stops on the way."

Everyone gathered their luggage and followed Maria to a bus and left the airport.

"So where are headed?" asked Harold

"We're going to Guadalajara which is the capital city of the Mexican state in Jalisco."

"Say guys, they love to play football here. Who's up for watching a match?"

"I'm with you Mark." said Tyler

"I'll go too." Said Eva

Duncan was still pretty jealous of Mark still for he told Courtney about the history of Mexico for he was excellent in history for a Disc Jockey. She seemed very impressive and invited him to come see the historical sites together. That made Duncan kinda mad and decided to come along as well.

"This is one beautiful country." said Gwen

"Yeah. There's bound to be a lot of historical sites hear. We should go see them."

"Sure Trent. I like that."

"Geoff, you should see the landscape here."

"I know Bridgette. Mother Nature never ceases to amaze me."

"Beth, is your camera ready?'

"All ready Heather."

"We should definitely read up on the country's culture. That way, we'll understand what they do for fun and their festivities."

"That's it Cody," said Noah with a smile. "I like your thinking."

"There's bound to be some good shopping places here." said Marina.

"You just read my mind girl. I up for some shopping." said Leshawana

"Let's do some shopping too guys!" exclaimed Lindsay

Katie and Sadie agreed and were ready for a good shopping spree. Everyone had their plans for sightseeing and exploring.

End Of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Awesome Fun: Mexican Style

The group travelled through Jalisco to get to Guadalajara with some stops on the way. Lindsay, Marina Heather, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Leshawna tried out some of the clothes while the others check out around the town.

"Everywhere is so lively." said Bridgette

"I can hear some pleasant music," said Chloe ready to get her dancing on. "I'm loving Mexico and the music."

"Where's Owen?" asked Trent. "Wasn't he following us?"

"That's no mystery, Eh?"

Ezekiel pointed to Owen chowing down on some Mexican food.

"Mexican food sure is good. You got any more?"

"Remind me to check up on my food supply. I'm going to need it." said Maria

"Anyone seen Chris and Chef?" asked Gwen

"I think they went off to check out the place." said Geoff

Chris and Chef actually met up with a Mexican band and played a number with Chef on maracas and Chris with the xylophone. Mark, Jason, Duncan and Courtney were looking around in an art gallery.

"Wow! What marvelous masterpieces!" cried Jason

"This painting looks like a Mayan civilization long ago."

"You're right Mark. You're pretty good at History." said Courtney

"Thanks. Most of my buds back home think it's really nerdy that I like History and Geography."

"I think they're wrong. It's a pretty cool and useful subject as well as Geography."

Mark smiled because he felt like someone understood his hobbies.

"Thanks Courtney. You're really good at this."

Courtney smiled back at him while Duncan was looking at pictures of human sacrifice which looked pretty cool in his case but he overheard their conversation and grew even more jealous.

Duncan repeated Courtney's words mockingly and looked mad. Jason noticed and went over to him.

"Are you okay Duncan? Aren't you enjoying Mexico?"

"Well yeah but it's just…..Forget it, you wouldn't understand."

"You're jealous of Mark aren't you?"

"How did you know that? You better have not been spying on me or else!"

"Calm down. I just notice these things. Mark's not a bad guy once you give him a chance and learn to like being around him. He was kinda nervous when coming to meet you and the others for he admires you and your rebelliousness."

Duncan looked surprised for a moment.

"Really? No lie?"

"No lie man. He likes you and think your cool but he didn't think you wanna hang out."

"Maybe I'll give him a chance, thanks Jason. And another thing, don't tell anyone that I had this 'emotional moment'."

"It's cool. Mum's the word."

End Of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving To Guadalajara

The gang enjoyed their sightseeing. Beth and Heather worked on their scrapbook while Gwen and Trent went sightseeing together. Mark, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney and Eva watched a football match and cheered on the team. Marina, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold and Geoff got into playing with a Mexican band. Marina and Bridgette played the drums while Geoff and Ezekiel played the trumpets and Harold on xylophone.

Chloe was dancing to the music while playing the tambourine so well that Lindsay, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Justin and some others joined in.

Noah and Cody read up on Mexican History while eating some burritos and listening to the music. Owen was chowing down on some sandwiches and then accidently ate some red-hot chili peppers which made him burn red and blast out flames. He had to drink 600 gallons of water to cool him down then he rushed to the washroom.

Finally, they made it to Guadalajara and arrived at Maria's hotel: La Bella Paraiso.

"This is my hotel." said Maria proudly.

"Wow! How beautiful, Eh?" said Ezekiel

"What's the name stand for Chloe?" asked Courtney

"It means 'Beautiful Paradise'."

"Paradise is right! This place is off the charts!" exclaimed Geoff

"What are the sleeping arrangements Maria?" asked DJ

"I'll show you. This way."

She showed them around the hotel. There was a pool, cafeteria and a café and the pink guest cottages. Everyone made themselves comfortable in the hotel. The night sky was filled with a gazillion stars tonight, the 26 campers were by the pool.

"Mexico is totally neat here." said Chloe

"Yeah and you guys were awesome playing in the band and excellent Mexican dancing Chloe." said Cody

"Thanks ." said Harold

"Hey guys, who's up for a group photo?" asked Beth

Everybody agreed so Beth set up her camera and got it ready.

"Say 'Viva Mexico!'."

"Viva Mexico!"

The gang watched the starry sky with amazement. Gwen and Trent were enjoying the moment together while Marina noticed and smiled knowing that Gwen was lucky. Noah soon saw a star passing by.

"Hey guys look! A shooting star!"

"Quick guys, let's make a wish." said Izzy

"I got one! How about a sweet Mexican party?" asked Geoff

"Awesome!" exclaimed Duncan

"Maybe with Maria's permission, we can host one here." said Lindsay

"Excellent idea." Said Tyler

Everybody agreed as well then everyone retired to bed. Trent walked Gwen back to her cabin, she thanked him for the day and kissed him. Trent blushed and wished her good night.

End Of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventure Begins

The next day, the gang were eating breakfast and relaxing by the pool. As Tyler and Lindsay were playing volleyball, a girl riding her skateboard was making an entrance. She had dark long hair, deep blue eyes and was wearing red shirt and orange pants with red sneakers to match. She seemed to be the exact age as Chris.

"Superstar coming through!"

She zoomed past everyone while doing some fancy tricks.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Geoff

"Thank you! No autographs please."

She finished her move and made a cool landing. Chris saw her from a distance and it was love at first sight. Chef noticed and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Chris, are you okay?"

"She….. beautiful."

Madison pointed out to Chef and they giggled to themselves. Maria came outside and met her.

"Good Moring Rosario."

"Rosario…" said Chris. "As beautiful as the red rose. No, more than that. She's smoking hot!"

"Hola Maria. I'm here just on important notice. Here's a bank notice and the last one."

"Honestly. Everytime, I have some tourists or celebrities staying for a vacation, the bank sends me and everyone here these estupido notices. They'll get their money."

"What's 'estupido' mean Chloe?" asked Lindsay

"It means 'stupid'."

"It different now Senora. The bank's calling every debt from every hotel in big Mexico because since that robbing bandit and his group has been robbing them. I mean it if don't get their money in two weeks, they'll close 'La Villa Bella Parasio'."

"Que?!"

"That means 'what' but this is bad!" said Chloe

"No!" exclaimed Madison

Chris, Chef and the campers were shocked at this. Why close the hotel like this?

"But…. I been hear for so long, my family run this for generations. This is my home Rosario."

"Lo siento Maria."

"It means 'sorry'." Said Chloe

Rosario left the scene. Maria fainted but Chris caught her just in time.

"Thanks. That took a lot out of me."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Don't worry about that Marina," said Chris with disappointment on his face. "We can think of something but I don't know what."

The four friends left as Marina was looking sad. The others were also under that dark and cloudy weather feeling. They felt like their vacation was going to end and no one knew what to do.

"Well, I think we know what happens now."

"Now Noah, don't start!" shouted Gwen

"Things have peaked. It's downhill from here."

"Noah!"

"I'm just saying Gwen. This happen, on reality shows and actual reality people!"

"Why I am hearing this 'disaster' and 'everything is going down' talk?" said Marina "There's got to be something we can do."

"But what," asked Owen "What can we do?"

"Man, this just isn't fair!"

Chloe brightened with a smile on her face meaning she had an idea.

"Fair! Eso es! That's it, good call DJ."

"Thanks but what did I say to inspire you?"

"Listen, what if I say you can compete, win cash prizes and save up on beautiful spring water if you went to the Annual Mexico Fair?"

Everyone seem to agree to the idea except Courtney not being impressed.

"Yeah, thanks for you input Chloe but I think-"

"I say we go with Chole's plan! Girl's got an idea so let's do it!" exclaimed Leshawna

"Yeah!" exclaimed everyone

"Good thinking Chloe." said Marina

Courtney was shocked and a little mad.

"Oh come on Courtney, what's the point of taking action if you're not willing to try? Now, it'll come in four weeks so I say we go to town, butter up that Rosario and get her to give us more time."

Mark picked up the bank notice and was filled with enthusiasm.

"Then what we standing around here for? Let's do this thing!"

" I'm with you!" exclaimed Jason

"And we're coming too." said Gwen "If everyone agrees, say 'Aye'."

Everyone agreed except Courtney of course.

"Aye think you're nuts! We can't just walk outside the gates."

"Why not?" asked Geoff "I didn't any guards or locks here."

"What would happen if Madison and the others find us missing and unsupervised?"

"We've been missing and unsupervised before Courtney. Duh!" said Heather

"Well to me it's not an option that I'm going to take."

"Fine. You can watch things go out of control while we try to do something. Okay?" said Marina "Adios! Come on guys, let's get dressed and save the hotel."

Everyone left the pool, got dressed and was ready to go.

"Are you guys sure Courtney won't come?" asked Bridgette

"She'll be here. Just wait." said Duncan with a smile.

"I bet she'll be here the minute we take the first step. I bet my cocoa on it." said Harold

"You're on. I bet my biscuits that she'll be here before we even take one step." said Owen

Harold won the bet for as they took one step, Courtney came running up.

"Wait guys."

"I knew you cared." Said Duncan

"Told you Owen. Pay up."

"Aw man! My last bag too!"

Harold drank his cocoa while munching the biscuits.

"Maybe what Chloe said was right. But if things go wrong and we get in trouble I'm holding you responsible Marina."

"Whatever floats your boat. Let's roll!"

And the adventure begins!

End Of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

No Luck With The Plan

The group was passing through Guadalajara in search of Rosario. The place was so big and they wondered where she could be.

"Look at this place! Buildings are everywhere. How do we find Rosario?" asked Geoff

"We use elementary." said Jason "We find her work place, we'll find her."

"That'll work." said Marina "By how she calls herself a superstar, she's a legend in her own mind."

Chloe ask an old man passing by and asked where to find Rosario. He gave her the directions to get to the office.

"Hey guys, follow me this way. I got some directions."

"Way to go Chloe." said Gwen

Courtney was starting to get jealous of Chloe for her ideas. Meanwhile at Rosario's office, She was singing a old Mexican song while playing her guitar. She was relaxing at peace but bored. As she stopped to take a rest, a loud voice rang out.

"Senora Rosario! I've been waiting to give you this! Telegram!"

"Hola Martin. Who's it from?"

He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I got El Swifty. Bringing him in today. I'll be here soon. Signed Rico."

"Rico! All right, another bad guy caught again. That's the kind of job I need."

"It's also a dangerous job."

"What's the difference? Adventure's the life for me!"

She danced in joy at the thought of it when Lindsay bumped into her. Rosario saw that they were the teens from the hotel.

"Well, well, if it isn't 26 teens roaming about. You kids lost your way or something?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." said Courtney "We're here on business to find you and talk about this."

Mark took the notice out of his pocket and presented it to her.

"Yeah, so?"

"You left this at the hotel."

"Well sorry but I can't help you there."

"Now hold up!" said Leshawna "Give us more time so we can enter that Annual Mexican Fair and earn the money."

"Good idea but useless now. You guys only have two weeks and no one's going to extend it."

"According to the notice," said Harold "We need to earn about 100,000 pesetas."

"But how do we get all that money?" asked Justin

"We could ask the Delinquent here if he might be a robber." said Marina

"Very funny. What a riot."

End Of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

A New Plan

Suddenly, a gust of powerful wind was blowing and came with such a force that it nearly blew everyone off their feet. A man wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with black pants and sneakers arrived on a black and red motorcycle. On aboard was a man tied up in several knots and chains.

"Whoa…." said Owen, "That guy knows how to make an entrance."

"Who's he supposed to be?" asked Katie

"That's Rico," said Martin "He's the law around here, investigating crimes and busting the bad guys."

"Wow Rico, you work well out there." said Rosario

"All in a day's work."

He threw El Swifty to the ground.

"Make sure to call the police and have him locked up."

"It looks like he did the locking up himself." said Cody

"Here's the money Rico."

Rosario handed him a bag of pesetas.

"Well Marina," said Duncan with a smile on his face, "You asked for some money then I'll see what I can grab."

He was moving towards Rico when Marina pulled him back.

"Don't even try to get yourself thrown back to prison and I think you don't wanna mess with this guy."

"Is there anyone left out there causing trouble?" asked Rico

"Only one left is that same jerk who robbed the bank: Fuego Diablo."

"What's the bounty?"

"100,000pesetas."

Chloe brightened up again with a new idea.

"I got it! Let's go nab Fuego Diablo and then we get the reward money to save the hotel!"

"Wow.." said Noah in a sarcastic tone. "That's the most amazing idea I've ever heard in my life."

"Why thank you. You're such a sweetie." replied Chloe in a sarcastic tone

"Wow, they do have sarcasm where you come."

"Wake up and smell the café lechera. It's perfect, it won't be easy but we gotta do something." said Marina

"But how can we catch a criminal?" asked Gwen. "We don't even know where the hideout is."

Mark was listening and walked up and down thinking hard when he overheard Rosario talking about the things stolen by Fuego Diablo. One of those things was electronics and then Mark saw a truck of expensive electronics being transported to a factory in Acapulco. He smiled and got an idea.

"Guys, I've got an idea! One of the things stolen by Fuego Diablo is electronics so we follow this truck to this place called Acapulco and then we let the bad guys come to us."

"Setting a trap so we can get the bad guys early, it sounds crazy but I like it." said Eva

"Are you sure about this Mark? It sounds dangerous."

"Come on Courtney, don't you watch those spy movies? It's perfect."

"But will the driver let us come aboard because he might not." said Harold

"Leave that to me." said Chloe with a cunning smile.

She went up to the driver who finished uploading his truck and spoke to him sweetly in Spanish. The truck driver took compassion on her and agreed. Chloe signaled to the gang that it was okay.

"All right! You go girl." said Leshawna

Courtney was definitely getting jealous of Chloe.

End Of Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Coming To Acapulco And Going To Mexican Juvenile Hall

As the gang went into the back of the truck except Chloe, Heather, Marina, Lindsay and Gwen got to sit up front since it had five driver seats. Rosario noticed that and wondered what they were up to so she grab her motorbike, packed provisions and her skateboard inside a backpack.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Rico and Martin

"Call me crazy but those teens are up to something and it might involve Fuego Diablo."

"Then I'm coming with you," said Rico "It could be dangerous."

"Danger's my middle name. Martin, look after things while I'm gone."

"Si senora. Be careful."

She nodded her head and followed the truck with Rico at her side. They reached towards the harbor and they all set off for Acapulco in different boats. By nightfall, they all reached in different locations.

"Senor, where's our destination?" asked Chloe

He told her and she stood speechless.

"Uh-Oh."

"What's wrong Chloe?" asked Marina

"Guys, about our destination….."

She whispered it to the girls and they were shocked. Marina opened the hatch to speak to the others.

"What's the 411?" asked Mark

"I got good news and bad news."

"Start with the good news first," said DJ "I would like to feel better before going to the end."

"The good news is that we're arriving to our destination in a few minutes."

"What's the bad news?" asked Bridgette

"Our destination is what might be the first evil underbelly we have to encounter on our adventure. We're going to…………….Mexican Juvenile Hall."

Everyone gasped then dramatic music played in the background.

"What's with the dramatic music?" asked Trent

"That was me," said Chloe holding a tape recorder in her hand "I'm like playing it for the drama."

"Nice!" said Mark and Izzy in unison

"Well, no problem." said Duncan

"No problem?!" exclaimed Lindsay "For you it's no problem because you're a hardened, cruel criminal from Juvie! No offense."

"None taken. I've been called worse."

"We're going to be around guys who've been in jail and probably hit on us girls. I don't want to be a target!"

"Calm down Lindsay," said Tyler "I'm here to protect you."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Awwwww." said Katie and Sadie

"Good luck dude because like football players, those who get held back for a long time are the strongest ones." said Geoff

"And pick on the weakest ones. Our thoughts and prayers will be you, Harold and Cody Noah." said Izzy

"Not helping!" said Harold and Noah

"Calm down baby, it's gonna be okay." said Leshwana as she hold Harold's hand

He smiled at her happily.

"What should we do?" asked Beth

"No need to worry girls," said Cody "All you gotta do is keep a low profile and stick to us guys."

"Good thinking Cody. Let's be careful 'cause some of them could be bullies and they could not resist us girls." said Gwen

"That's true, we are irresistible." said Heather

All the girls agreed to that.

"I'll never understand women." said Justin

"You and me both dude." said Ezekiel

"Gag me with a spoon why don't you." said Noah

Courtney and Eva threw their shoes at him and it was a direct hit, then they exchanged fists. Duncan seemed impressed at Courtney and her strength.

"Here's your shoes back."

"Thanks Owen."

The driver spoke to Chloe then she turned to the others.

"We're here guys. Get ready."

End Of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Entering Mexican Juvenile Hall

The gang passed through many steel silver gates and made it to the world of criminals. The gang came off the truck and looked around. It was like prison with many guards and fierce bloodhounds plus hi-tech security system.

"Woah, this is scary." said Harold

"I know," said Chloe "No live entertainment."

Then played a rim shot from her tape recorder.

"Nearly feels like Juvie except for the hi-tech system," said Duncan "Mark, is there a Juvie in America?"

"We call it 'Boot Camp'."

"You mean where criminals wear non-stylish boots?"

"No Lindsay, it's like how they train for the military: get bad haircuts, do dish duty and other chores and do laps around the facility. My uncle works there as a warden. It has lots of guards like what you see here and lots of dogs: 101 Bloodhounds, 50 Doberman Pinschers and one guard has a Chihuahua named Monster."

"They him Monster because he's so 'freakishly cute'?" asked Duncan

"No. They call him that because if you mess with him, he'll rip your skin off so hard and fast your scream could be heard for miles."

Then ominous music played. That was Chloe again.

"Do you have to play that thing due to the mood?" asked Lindsay

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Nice!" said Mark and Duncan in unison

"So this is prison," said Geoff "The Big House, The Slammer, Place Of No Return-"

"I get the point man!"

"Calm down Deej, nothing could happen to us."

"Come on guys," called Marina "We got to stick close together."

They walked with caution as the driver was delivering the electronics. He warned Chloe about the convicts.

"Say guys, the convicts are sleeping on the grounds."

"Step lightly girls," said Courtney "These guys can be extremely amorous."

"Oh come on Courtney," said Duncan "It's not like they haven't seen a girl for some time."

As he said that, one boy with dark hair opened his eyes and smiled a big smile.

"Yo dawg, check it out."

"Hello! 13 chicks in the big house!"

The gang stopped as they heard that.

"Oh snap!" said the girls except Izzy

"Been a pleasure knowing you girls." said Noah then Eva knocked his head.

Soon every convict was awake and looking in awe, winking, smacking lips and some wolf whistles.

"Never seen a girl in a long time?!" said the girls to Duncan except Izzy

They looked at him fiercely as he chuckled nervously. Izzy was being friendly with them.

"Hi guys! How you doing? Nice tattoo there."

"Izzy! Quit it! You're encouraging them." said Heather

"Okay calm down," said Trent "Just stick together and avoid eye contact."

"Right," said Beth "Avoid eye contact, avoid eye contact, avoid-"

A guy cleared his throat and spoke looking at her. Beth got startled and hid behind Leshawna.

"Excuse me but, what are a bunch of hotties like yourselves-"

"Doing around a place like this?" asked his friend

"Just ignore them and they'll go away." said Bridgette getting annoyed

"Wait a minute," said Jason "These guys might know some important stuff for the mission."

"You have a point there. They could help us." said Marina

"Why sure! We can help you with this 'mission of yours or _we can help _each other."

They winked to each other. The girls except Izzy of course, were getting digusted and Eva was getting irritated and ready to give anyone a knuckle sandwich.

"Cool your jets love boys," said Mark "These girls are with us dudes and we're here strictly on business."

"What kind of business?"

"Maybe you know something about Fuego Diablo?" asked Gwen

"That dude?" said a guy sitting on a rock with a toothpick in his mouth. "He's the one responsible for the biggest crime committed in Mexican history: Robbing The National Bank."

"How did he do it?" asked Owen

"No one knows. The bank has the highest security that money could buy but he got past through it all. Some say he's a mastermind, others a twisted man with an IQ of 300 and some say his goal is to rob all the national banks in the world."

"Wow….. We could be dealing with a evil mastermind with whatever goal he planning." said Cody

"We can't let that stop us. We're gonna find him." said Marina

"Good luck sweetheart," said his friend coming from behind the rock"No one could catch him. Not even the best of the best."

"Then that means we could be everyone's last hope." said Gwen

They all agreed and looked serious.

End Of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

The Agents Of Fuego Diablo

Suddenly the lights switch off for some reason. No sound was made and everybody stood still.

"What was that?" asked Chloe

"You think it was Fuego Diablo?" wondered Lindsay

"Fuego Diablo?!" answered all the convicts

"Don't worry darling. I'll protect you."

He was reaching for Gwen but got Trent instead under his arm. He did look mad.

"You have two seconds to quit hitting on Gwen and get your arm off me before I can rearrange your face."

"Sorry dude, my bad. I thought you were the hot goth girl."

Trent punched him right in the face before he said another word. Things were quiet.

"Someone's here." said Duncan

"But where?" asked Courtney

"Then, it's a good thing I brought these with me." said Gwen and pulled out silver night-vision goggles

"Whoa! Where you get that?" asked Harold

"It was a birthday present from my grandfather who was an ex Navy SEAL."

She put them on and examined the area looking side to side. She saw the convicts cowering in fear and that the guards were knocked, the driver too. Then three men and a woman were running through the grounds quietly.

"What do you see?" asked Marina

"Three guys and a girl. They're all dressed in black."

"Ninjas!" exclaimed Harold and Izzy

"They're stealing all the electronics. Keep quiet."

"Should we attack them Mark?"

"It's best not to Eva. They have the advantage in the dark. By how they switched the lights, they have specialists on their team."

"Good work boys," said the woman in black. "The boss will be pleased."

They grabbed everything and left the scene quietly with a few evil laughs. A guard regained conscious and switched on the emergency generator. The lights came back on and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"That was the scariest experience ever." said Sadie

"Totally." said Katie

"You folks all right?" asked the warden

"We're fine sir." said Ezekiel

"Great salads and nachos! The electronics are gone!" said a guard

"Someone broke right into the facility and disassemble the hi-tech security system."

"There's something I notice on the clothes." said Gwen

"Like a pattern?"

"You're very close on that Heather. It had a flame burning around a figure.

"The group must be the agents of Fuego Diablo." said Chloe "'Fuego' means fire in Spanish and 'Diablo' is Spanish for The Devil."

"You were right Mark, they're specialists. But specialists in technology." said Cody

"What now Marina?" asked Courtney

"We'll have to investigate in this. But first, we need clues."

The driver came up and gave him a piece of paper. It was revealed to be a map to get to the hideout.

"He must be out there somewhere in Acapulco." said the warden

"Let's go see if we can a place to stay and rest for the night then do some tracking down tomorrow." said Trent

"I admire your courage." said the warden "But 26 teenagers? What can you do that no one could do?"

"We can do the impossible." said Jason

"A friend is in danger of losing her business so we're trying to nab that bad dude and use the money to help her." said Geoff

"Now that's what I call kindness! I know a good place where you can stay for the night. To the vehicles! Move, move, move it men!"

They all left the prison with the delinquents saying goodbye and wishing them good luck.

End Of Chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Gathering Supplies For The Mission

The warden was able to get the gang into a nice hotel to stay for the night. The next morning, everyone rose from their slumber, ate breakfast and discussed what to do now.

"Why would agents carry maps to get back to the hideout?" asked Heather

"Maybe because they have poor sense of direction." said Harold

"I managed to get the entire map of Acapulco." said Mark

He laid out the map along with the map they found yesterday.

"Here we are now. According to the two maps, our compass direction is north-northeast. So we need to travel that exact direction and camp out somewhere close to the hideout so we can figure out the next plan and find a way to sneak inside."

"I brought a compass with me in case of emergencies."

"Thanks Harold."

"First of all, we need to get supplies." said Marina "Especially camping supplies and food and water."

"I brought a flashlight with me in case of emergencies." said Lindsay

"And I brought my ultimate stash of food with me. Never now when you need a snack." said Owen

"Good job guys. But we'll need more." said Courtney

"Then let's go and find a store." said Bridgette

The group left the hotel and went in search of a store. Chloe asked a woman passing by about a supply store. She gave her the directions, thanked the lady and called the guys to follow her. They finally made it and bought rope and camping material. Next, they went to a bike shop.

Finally they were all ready.

"Bikes?" asked Marina

"Check!" said Izzy

"Walkie-talkies?"

"Check!" said Gwen

"Rope and grappling hook?"

"Check!" said Duncan

"Okay. Before we leave, does anyone need to get anything else?"

"No."

"Good. Let's roll!"

They set off for the great adventure.

End Of Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Tracking Down The Teens

Somewhere in Acapulco were Rosario and Rico. They were trying to track the gang down but with no success.

"They could be anywhere in Acapulco."

"Maybe closer than we think Rico. Look through here."

She handed him her binoculars and saw the gang passing through the streets.

"Good observation. Let's follow them."

They followed them behind closely without being seen. They all went on the same road passing through city to city with stops to rest, eat, drink and use the bathroom. It was a long journey and by 10:30pm, they reached to a sea port which was abandoned. There was nothing but creaky warehouses.

"Look like this is it." said Mark

"This is one spooky place. Must have been abandoned for like about 70-90 years." said Jason

"Where should we camp out?" asked Duncan

"How about over there?"

Lindsay pointed a small warehouse with creaky windows.

"That'll work." said Gwen

"No way, I'm not going to stay in there." said DJ

"Okay. You can camp out here and be a lookout. Let us know if there are any bad guys crawling about." said Marina

The whole group left and went inside. Marina was counting up to 10 when DJ came charging in.

"Wow! And I stopped at 9. Most persons I tell that line come right in when I'm at 4. Good job, you'll be fine."

"Reverse psychology. Impressive." said Duncan

"What are you doing Jason?" asked Heather

"I'm meditating. It helps to absorb positive energy so that anyone could be ready for danger. You guys should try."

"What's the plan know?" asked Owen

"Well, let's sleep for the night then let's sneak around at day to see what's there and figure out his plan." said Chloe

"Okay. Good Night guys! Try not to get kidnapped by spies and ninjas!" said Izzy

"Is she always like this?" asked Mark

"Yes." replied Leshawna

On the outside were Rosario and Rico observing the area.

"This could be the hideout of Fuego Diablo."

"Yeah. Let's camp out over there for the night and do some research."

To Be Continued.


	18. Chapter 18

The Next Great Heist

The next morning, Marina and Gwen woke up early and tried to scan the area. They hid away to prevent being seen. They saw two men guarding the ware house. They wondered what to do know. They saw a man walking with two bodyguards at his side.

"That was impressive boss."

"You're amazing."

"It's a talent that I can't deny."

"Boss?"

"It must be Fuego Diablo."

"Wasn't anyone suspicious?"

"Are you kidding me? It was like taking candy from stupid babies!"

He took off the mask and revealed his red hair and pale face while wearing a black jumpsuit with a flame on it. They let out a loud evil laugh together.

"He's a master in disguise." said Marina

"Come on, let's go back and tell the others." said Gwen

Before they left, she saw something fell out of the guard's pocket that flew away with the wind but she tumbled gracefully and snatched it without being caught and tumbled right back.

"Nice tumbling! What is it?"

"I don't know but it might be important. Let's go.

They hurried back to the campground hideaway and told the guys what they saw.

"He's clever." said Duncan "He must disguise himself to do all his robberies."

"What's that piece of paper in your hand Gwen?" asked Beth

She unwrap it and revealed it to be a gigantic diamond on display.

"**THE CRYSTAL JEWEL!**"

"It's so shiny!" exclaimed Lindsay

"He's after the crystal jewel?!"

"You and Sadie know about it Katie?" asked Courtney

"It's like, the largest and valuable treasure found."

"Yeah, it's worth more than ten million pesetas."

"Whoa. No wonder he's after it." said DJ

"It also says here that it's being displayed in a museum in Tampico, Tamaulipas."

"I got some more maps here. Here it is!" said Mark

"It looks like we'll need better transportation than bikes." said Trent

"Right. Let's contact the warden and get to Tampico." said Chloe

To Be Continued."


	19. Chapter 19

Going To Tampico

The gang left the sea port and first returned the bikes then contacted the warden. Rosario and Rico still followed them closely to see what they're up to.

"I got here as fast as I could. So this jerk wants to steal this valuable jewel? Not one my watch!"

"Can we get to Tampico?" asked Heather

"Absolutely! All right everyone! Onward to Tampico!"

"So they're going to Tampico?" asked Rosario

"I think they have a game plan. Let's follow them."

They all drove off to Tampico with stops to eat, drink and use the restrooms. At 6:30, they arrived in Tampico. It was a gorgeous city with so much lights that it looks like a mini version of Las Vegas.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" said Geoff

"I feel like I'm in Las Vegas." said Duncan

"Sorry but there are no casinos where you place your luck." said Chloe

"Sir, it's displayed on the museum. We must take a left turn then a right and go straight on."

"Good navigation. Let's go!"

Rosario and Rico still kept following then at a distance.

"Now this is the one adventure I always wanted."

"I know. It would've been better if it was the thrill of the chase. But these kids might be trying to do something about Fuego Diablo."

"I think they're after the reward so they can help save Maria's hotel business. Most businesses had to close down due to that extreme robbery so they might be actually saving others as well."

"Those are good kids. Let's catch up to them and see if we can help."

To Be Continued.


	20. Chapter 20

The Game Plan

They all reached the museum just in time as it was closing time. Rosario and Rico caught up with them as well.

"There you guys are!" said Rosario

"What do you want?" asked Leshawna

"At first I thought you were up to something but I realized that you want to help."

"We're in this plan too. Justice must prevail!" exclaimed Rico

"All right!" said Marina "Here's the plan: First we need a full scale map of the museum."

"Leave the map drawing to me!" said Jason

"I'll come with you son." said The Warden

"While we're waiting for the map, it does have a good security system. The specialists might be here again and shut the power off."

"The Warden brought enough night vision goggles for all of us." said his assistant

He opened the compartment and gave out all for everyone.

"Perfect!" said Chloe

"We're back with the map. The crystal jewel is in the center right here." said Jason

"It's also covered in infra red beams."

"Okay. There are five sections to get to the crystal jewel. Each of us has to be in charge of a section." said Mark "Say Izzy, you got any crazy and non-deadly tricks up your sleeve?"

"You bet! They'll never see it coming!"

"Leave Fuego Diablo to me, it's time he learned that crime doesn't pay and has no awards or trophies for evil superstars." said Rico

"Heather, you , Noah and Harold are in charge of Section A, Duncan, Geoff and Eva in Section B, Lindsay, Ezekiel and Owen in Section C, Marina, Leshawna and Gwen in Section D and finally Courtney, Rosario and I are in charge of Section E with the special forces." said Chloe

"What special forces?"

"Warden, we'll need all your men for this."

"You have the honor ma'am, sir."

"Just one more thing, the rest of you must lead all bodyguards and agents to all traps. Use the walkie-talkies to signal when you got right close to the trap."

"All right everyone, we're going in!" exclaimed Marina

To Be Continued.


	21. Chapter 21

A Successful Mission

It was dark and quiet in the museum but the silence finally ended. Fuego Diablo along with his agents, bodyguards, specialists and ninjas appeared. The specialists broke the code of the security system and they were free to roam about and take what they.

"Hey Fuego Diablo and Co!"

It was Izzy and the crew. They fired paint balls at them and messed up their uniforms.

"Why you dirty…! Get them!" shouted the boss

"All right guys. Spilt up!" said Mark

Cody, Trent and Izzy went to Section A while Mark, Bridgette, and DJ went to Section B. Katie, Sadie, Tyler and Justin went to Section C, Beth went to Section D and Jason went to Section E.

The ninjas spilt into two groups. The first group went to Section A while the second group went to Section B. The agents went to Section C and the bodyguards went to Section D and the specialists went to Section E.

"Guys, we're in the zone. Get ready." said Cody

"We're ready and waiting." said Heather

They passed the hall as the ninjas were behind.

"Now!" said Izzy

Heather, Noah and Harold threw three weeks old chowder over the ninjas making them slip then the team dropped the cans on their heads and they were out-cold.

"All right! Whoo-Hoo!"

Mark, Bridgette and DJ ran though the hall and made a right.

"All right guys we're here, ready the oil!" said DJ

"You got it!" said Duncan

They passed through the hall and climbed up to join the others. The second group of ninjas came to the hall.

"Now! Drink oil ninjas!"

They all dropped oil. Some fell on the ninjas and some oil got on the floor. The ninjas were completely covered and blind and slipping and sliding then at the right moment, they threw a silver metal net and caught them. The group high-fived together and celebrated their success.

The agents followed Katie's group as they were running from the agents who were right behind them.

"They're right behind us!"

"Hang on! Don't give up." said Owen

They made a right and hid in a room.

"We're in the clear." said Tyler

"All right guys. Get ready." said Lindsay

"I can hear them." said Ezekiel

"Now!"

They sprayed what seemed to be a sticky and gooey red liquid all over the floor causing the agents to slip and slide and get stuck.

"Yay! All right! We rule!" shouted the whole group and high-fived each other

Beth kept running straight and didn't stop as the bodyguards were after her.

"I'm in the zone. I repeat, I'm in the zone."

"Okay. Get ready girls." said Leshawna

They waited until Beth passed through the hall then they fired the marbles. They some right in the eyes causing all of them to bump into each other and trip on marbles that fell on the floor.

"Yeah! They messed with the wrong girls!"

Jason continued running making two rights.

"I got the specialists right behind me."

"All right men! Prepare to fire!" exclaimed Courtney

"Yes Ma'am!"

Jason came into the hall and grabbed his weapon. When the specialists were in the hall too, they received a surprise. Jason, Courtney, Rosario and the Warden's men had their supreme water guns locked and loaded.

"Fire!" shouted Rosario

They blasted and soaked them away leaving them all wet and soggy.

"All right team!"

Fuego Diablo was just a few inches away from grabbing the crystal jewel when..

"Hold it!"

He turned around to find Rico and the Warden.

"So it's you Phil."

"You know him?" asked Rico

"If it's possible…. Could it be?"

"Yes! It is I!" Fuego Diablo removed his hair which was actually a toupee "Your right hand man."

"Javier!"

"That's right! No matter what I did for you, I never got appreciated! Now' if you don't mind, I like to get rich!"

As he broke glass and took the jewel,

"Hey Baldy! Time for you to take a shower!"

The whole gang along with Rosario and the Warden's men had water guns and give him one gigantic soaking. He flew right into a window and passed out. Rico came and wrapped him up in 30 ropes.

Everyone gave a cheer and high-fived and hugged one another. Rico called in the cops and Fuego Diablo was arrested along with his men.

To Be Continued.


	22. Chapter 22

One Awesome Party

Five days later, Chris and the others were at the hotel wondering where the campers are.

"I hope they're okay." said Maria

"They'll be fine. I believe in them." said Chris

Then they heard a lot of cheers coming in. It was the campers along with Rico, Rosario, The Warden and his men came. The men kept the paparazzi at bay.

"Hey guys!" said Marina

"Wow! What was that all about?" asked Madison

"These guys just solved the biggest crime that came to Mexico! They apprehended Fuego Diablo and got the reward money. I think it's for you Senora Maria."

The Warden handed her the reward money.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much!"

"Who's up for a party?!" shouted Mark

Everyone cheered. In the evening, there was one awesome party! The police force thanked the campers, Rico, Rosario and the Warden and his crew for there hard work then everyone started the party with one big conga line. Chris was able to win Rosario's heart by the way.

And that is how 22 campers from Canada and 4 new campers from America had their biggest adventure in Mexico!

I like to thank those who left me good reviews and all who read my story! Merry Christmas!


End file.
